An Awful Day for Two
by Trunks2kawaii
Summary: Story starts out three days before the anniversary of the Cell Games. Orange Star High is having a seires of presentations from many prominent people in the community. Will Gohan survive this day or come out scared for life? This is my first fic so any
1. Three Days 'til Doom

An Awful Day for Two  
  
Chapter 1: Three days 'til absolute sadness.  
  
It seemed as though the week would never end for the students of Orange Star High School. They were very anxious for the presentations that would be taking place all day on Monday. Monday was known as Hercule Satan Day. It stood to represent the day that Hercule "beat" Cell. This day would be happy for all but two students. These two students go by the names Son Gohan and Satan Videl.  
  
For Videl it would symbolize the day that her father completely forgot about her and for Gohan it reminded him of the day he made a stupid mistake.  
  
"Gohan, are you even awake? Aren't you excited about the big celebration on Monday? I mean even Bulma Briefs is going to be here." Questioned Erasa. Normally Gohan would be excited to see his old friends, but seeing Vegeta and Trunks would just bring back even more memories from seven years earlier. "I doubt that Gohan even knows what Hercule Satan day stands for." Sharperner stated while he was being his normal old messed up self.  
  
"I could really care less about my fathers stupid holiday. It is just another day that he completely ignores me. So what is even the point?" Videl said with the sound of sadness in her voice. "I completely agree with Videl. Some people have had bad things happen on that day as well as good. I lost my father that day. So I have nothing to celebrate for." Gohan stated as he started to walk off to spend his weekend sulking around the house waiting for the anniversary of the worst day of his life.  
  
Two days later.  
  
Gohan is getting ready to go to school the next day even though he dreads what the presentations might be about. He knows that Bulma's is a simple time machine, but he doesn't yet know what it does. He doesn't know that her presentation will allow people to semi - understand his predicament. He is still in total morning of his father, as is his mother. Chi-chi told him that if he can't stand any of the presentations that he Is allowed to leave the building as long as he gives the teacher a note that says he can leave. He decideds to go so that he won't be "left out of the loop" on Tuesday. Poor Gohan doesn't know what he has just gotten himself into. 


	2. D-Day

Hiya there! I really appreciate all of the nice reviews. Don't worry; the Gohan torture will start in the next chapter. So have fun reading and give me some ideas.  
  
  
  
An Awful Day for Two  
  
Chapter 2: D-Day  
  
Gohan woke up early for some unknown reason on this day. He immediately realized that he shouldn't have. Today was Hercule Satan Day and it could also be considered the anniversary of the worst day of his life.  
  
Videl woke up right on time to experience the lack of caring from her father. She learned that her father would never care for her like a father should especially on this day. She started to prepare for the assemblies even though she wouldn't enjoy the ones about her father.  
  
Gohan flew to school with unshed tears in his eyes. He wanted to let them fall before he left the house but they simply wouldn't. He decided that when they show the video of the Cell Games he will leave to go home and cry his eyes out.  
  
Twenty Minutes Later.  
  
"Okay Class, Bulma Briefs and her family will be here any moment to demonstrate her newest invention. After that we will head to the gym to watch a demonstration performed by many respectable martial artists. Later we will go to the auditorium to see the Cell Games tape."  
  
"I'm so excited aren't you guys?" questioned Erasa in her usual hyper voice. "Of course I am, what idiot wouldn't be." Sharpener laughed. "I could really care less especially since this day is about my father." "I personally hate this holiday so Just let me alone for today okay?" Gohan said while trying to hold his tears.  
  
~I have to find out what is wrong with him. He seems to be upset about something. I have to ask him later. ~ Thought Videl.  
  
"Well hello students. I am Bulma Briefs. This is my husband Vegeta, my son Trunks and his little friend Goten. Goten is hear because his mother couldn't handle him today. Okay so back to business. The new invention that I came to demonstrate is my time portal."  
  
In the background you hear all of the students whispering about what the machine could possibly do that makes it so special.  
  
"This machine will allow myself to take you all to a certain time period to witness something special happen. I will be taking you to the site of the Cell Games, seven years ago. At least one of you will protest but our little friend who lives with Piccolo and Mr. Popo told me to do this for the class. He seems to think that this would be good for you all. So everyone who is coming stay in the classroom, every person who fears time travel please step outside of the classroom."  
  
Bulma got the machine up and running fairly quickly. " Okay three, two, one, here we go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here is what could possibly happen, you need to vote for your choice:  
  
A: Gohan sees his father and breaks down and then he goes ova 2 talk 2 him and freaks everyone, especially Videl out. B: Chibi Gohan is recognized to be big Gohan.  
  
The next update will most likely be on Monday, so don't push me. Arigato, Ja ne 


	3. The Site of the Cell Games

An Awful Day for Two  
  
Disclaimer: I know that I kept forgetting about the friggin' disclaimer but if people seriously think that it is mine, let them. I don't own it but I would love to.  
  
Chapter 3: The Site of the Cell Games  
  
The time portal worked and brought them to the site of the Cell Games. Bulma then realizes how much more pain this is putting Gohan through. Vegeta walks over to Gohan and whispers "You might as well let it out cause this may be the last time you see him. Go over to him I could care less. Just do something to make yourself stop crying."  
  
Videl notices that Gohan is still extremely upset, and it seems even more so since they changed time periods. She wants to help him out but she has no idea what about.  
  
In a move that shocks everyone except for Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten, Gohan begins to walk over to where his father is standing watching his own fight with Cell. "Hello father." Gohan said as the tears begin to flow freely. "Who are you?" Goku asked, clearly being shocked by this teenage boy. "I am the future version of your son Gohan. So that makes me your son as well. Would you like some help defeating Cell?" "I think my present son has it under control. Let him beat Cell, I know he can." Goku stated quite proudly. "Actually he is not in control Kakarott. This future boy is trying to prevent something that happened to you in our timeline. Go for it brat, Make their future better." Vegeta said being semi-nice for once. The only real reason he did that is so his past self could now have a decent sparing partner.  
  
Gohan powers up to level two plus al little extra so he knew that he could kill Cell in a few hits. "Cell, how about you fight someone closer to your power level. Fight me. Cause I will be your downfall." Gohan goes over to Cell and hits him three times. He charges up a semi-small ki blast to toss at Cell. He threw it as it connected with its target there was a large explosion.  
  
Everyone from his school is shocked at what Gohan has just done. "Hey Erasa, doesn't that small kid look a lot like Gohan?" "I agree lets ask him when he comes back over here."  
  
Sorry that it was so shorts but I could really use some good ideas to expand upon. As you can see I need work on expanding what I write. So I could really use some nice ideas that could be written into something longer. O and there was a party which was loud and my mom burnt her foot on a pot of boiling pasta. I also hurt my back on my trampoline. Not fun let me tell ya. I did it 7 times. Thank all of you peeps for so many reviews. I never thought I would get this many this fast. Ja Ne 


	4. You Were There!

Disclaimer: IDON'TOWNDRAGONBALLZ!  
  
An Awful Day for Two  
  
Chapter 4: You Were There!  
  
Videl And Erasa were standing at a distance staring at the little boy who they believed to be a small version of Gohan. Gohan was still crying near his father just because it felt so good to see him again. "So you are the Mirai version of my son? That's really cool." The present time Vegeta notices his past counterpart standing around jealous of everyone else's power.  
  
Vegeta walks over to tell the past Vegeta that in a few years he will be the strongest of all of them. Past Vegeta is very happy about this news and takes of to become stronger.  
  
Videl notices something strange about how well they are all taking to each other. She begins to stomp over to Gohan so she can why the hell they seem to know each other. "Gohan!" "Yeah?" Both Gohans yelled back at the same time. "Are you two the same person because you seem to look almost identical and you have the same name?" Videl questioned while glaring at the Gohan she knew.  
  
"Yes the chibi is me when I was ten years old. Don't hate me for not telling you sooner, it's just that seeing my father again overwhelmed me. You see I haven't seen him in seven years because he died here. So I stepped in now so that this Gohan could at least have a father."  
  
"I had no idea Gohan. I am sorry that I questioned you, but I still can't believe that you fought here." "There are many things that nobody knows about me. But those are to stay a secret until I meet someone that my mother wants me to marry."  
  
  
  
Like I said, I am no good at expanding. I try my luck at t but I always screw up and then it turns out like crap. I always thought of myself as a very crappy writer, but with all of the reviews that I have gotten, it makes me feel really good. It tells me that I have more talent then I think. If any of you have a good idea that could be put into this story, then don't write it in a review. I don't check those everyday. E-mail me the idea at Trunks9588@aol.com 


End file.
